In the production of oil and gas from a wellbore, it is sometimes necessary to employ pumps or other apparatus deep within the well for the purpose of pumping downhole fluids such as oil and gas vertically upwards for production from the wellbore. Such pumps use electrical power.
Subterranean wellbores may be drilled and constructed several miles below the ground or seabed. It is difficult or inconvenient to deliver electrical power to downhole equipment in such harsh environments. In some cases, electrical cables are installed in the wellbore, but such cables sometimes are difficult and expensive to install and maintain in an operationally secure manner. In addition, it can be difficult to install a cable in the confined space of a well for distances of several thousand feet, from the surface to downhole power consuming devices. Additionally, such cables may become eroded or damaged during installation or during use. Such damage may require costly workovers and delays in oil and gas production.